TK's Darkness
by imjaysong
Summary: What if TK was a girl? what if she had an abusive mother? what if she was once again sent to the digital world... with the legendary warriors! seasons 1X2X4 Kouchi X TK
1. Chapter 1

The dark ocean… its calling for me… why won't it go away! STOP MESSING WITH MY HEAD! I cried in desperation.

"your worthless… worthless… your friends have abandoned you… they don't care about you… face it- your worthless" a dark voice spoke.

"no! they would never think that way about me! Matt cares! They all do!" I shouted.

"Poor poor TK… where was your brother when your mother cut you? Hurt you? Burned you? Made into a slave? Even paid men to rape you?! No one cares TK! No one but me… I could make you become powerful! No one could hurt you anymore! I can help you get revenge! You even heard tie, davis, and some others talk about how you were useless!" the voice said.

"i-i-im… worthless… worthless….matt, kari, davis, tia, sora, mimi, izzy, cody, ken, yolei, joe, willis, they all abandoned me when I needed them most… " I muttered.

"but… I HAVE PATAMON! I WONT BE SUCKED INTO THE DARKNESS! AS LONG AS I HAVE PATAMON I HAVE HOPE!" I yelled.

Cherubimon appeared in front of me, "much expected from the child of hope… but I will break you… mark my words, I will break you..." He said. Then as suddenly as he appeared, he was surrounded by mist and disappeared.

-line break-

I woke up drenched in sweat. "patamon" I called. "yes TK?" patamon replied, yawning. "you'll always be there for me right?" I asked. "of course TK! Why wouldn't i!" patamon replied.

I sighed in relief. I got up and hugged patamon while he was flying next to my bed. "thank you… I can only trust you…" I said.

"did cherubimon visit you in your sleep again?" patamon asked in a worried tone. "yes… he did… patamon… is there anywhere I can go to escape this place?" I asked in a tired tone.

"well… we could go to Matt's and tell him everything…" patamon ventured, but flinched under my gaze," but somehow I doubt that you are going to do that… the digital world?" he tried again. I softened my gaze… "yes… thank you patamon… sorry for glaring at you… just I don't want to talk about… THEM." I said. "I understand TK… but first we need to find a way to the digital world, since the gates are closed again…" He said.

"I know…." I sighed, "why can't a random voice just say 'go to the train station to go to the digital world at 5:40 or something!' " I said. "I know ri-ght" patamon began, until a random voice on TK's digivice said… "Takeru… digidestined of hope - partner to patamon your destiny awaits in the digital world… take the 5:45 Shibuya bound train from Jiyuugaoka Station."

I sighed exasperatedly, "close enough… come on patamon…" I said. "right!" patamon said as we- well… I ran and he flew alongside me as we rushed out of the house


	2. Chapter 2

- chapter 2-

We were on a train heading to the train station… ironicly. Just then all the phones started ringing with the 'mysterious' voice. "oh come on! I'm doing the best I can!" a boy wearing goggles shouted. I giggled- then stopped. 'I laughed? I haven't done that in so long-' I thought. When the door opened I saw the goggle head rush out and a boy that had a yellow bandana soon follow, and… a boy looking like the the bandana-head slowly walk after them.

-time skip-

I missed the elevator so I had to go down the stairs, when I got here I saw the boy about to fall down , I could faintly feel see cherubimon's evil presence, before I rushed to him and pulled him back by his sleeve.

"you alright?!" I asked worriedly. The boy sighed in relief, "ya, thanks, my name is kouchi what's yours?" he asked. "Takeru… but just call me TK" I said wearily… I could still feel the presence of cherubimon nearby… "your going after your twin?" I asked. "how did you know?" kouchi asked, surprised. "I saw you 'stalking' him" I replied, then checked my watch. "Shit! I got to go now!" I ended up dragging him with me downstairs.

We arrived to see a bunch of trains… 'trailmon? How are they over here?' I thought. We saw kouchi's twin enter a dark blue train, acting quickly I grabbed kouchi's hand again and pushed him in the same train, then jumped off. "let me know how it went when I see you again!" I said cheerily just as the trains began to move. "wa-wait! TK!" kouchi yelled as I waved bye to him. I then remembered that I needed to get on a train. "patamon! I need some help!" I yelped. "right!" patamon came out of my backpack and grabbed my shirt, flying us quickly to a trailmon. "thanks, now get in my backpack in case there are more people inside the train." I said, as patamon headed to the backpack.

I opened the door to discover that no one was inside… "you can come out patamon no one's here." I said. "good! Because I refuse to be cramped inside that thing!" patamon yelped as he came out, pointing at my backpack. i smiled… but then pain spread through my body., I fell and it all went black…

-line break-

"I see you have saved kouchi from the darkness… I will say that I am surprised that you managed to thwart my plan… but no matter, I'll think of a new plan…" cherubimon's voice rang out.

"not if I have anything to say about it!" I shouted.

"I will offer one more time… join me…" cherubimon said.

"I WONT EVER JOIN YOU!" I shouted.

"fine, but be warned that I will destroy you and the new digidestined!" cherubimon growled.

Everything faded black again.

-time skip-

"TK! TK! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" patamon shouted in worry. "im fine… I just decided our fate- we are going to destroy cherubimon… are you with me?" I asked. "you bet!" patamon said excitedly then stopped- "are you sure want to do this?" patamon asked. My expression became confident, "we haven't succumbed to the dark yet… so why now?!"I said, then we stayed quiet the rest of the ride, leaving me to my dark thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

* * *

The trailmon opened its doors and let me out. I bowed to the trailmon with patamon by my side, "thank you trailmon… thank you for bringing me to the digital world." I thanked politely. "your welcome child of hope! It was an honor to meet you!" the trailmon said excitedly. I smiled, waving as I walked away at the trailmon.

-time skip-

I walked along a train track and eventually saw three boys and a girl being chased by a Cerberumon . "should we help them TK?" patamon. For a second I saw davis and tie in the place of the boy with goggles. I growled with hatred, "no… lets keep moving."

-time skip-

It had been a 2 days since we saw the other kids when we arrived at a breezy village. I saw kouchi and his brother and walked over to him, patamon at my side, "I see you made it this far… nice to see you again kouchi." I said as I walked over to them. Kouchi beamed while his brother looked on wearily, "TK! Nice to see you too!" kouchi exclaimed. I smiled, tilting my head, "so what did orpheamon want you to do? Save digital world or something?" I asked. Kouchi looked startled, "are you looking for a spirit too?" he asked.

I shook my head, "no, its just that kids usually only get in the digital world to save it… patamon what spirits are he talking about?" I asked, looking at patamon. "umm… im not really sure TK… the digital world has aged some while the digidestined have been in your world… time has aged about 100 years I would guess… so im not up to date… sorry TK" patamon spoke up, bringing the twins' attention to him. "you have one of those digimon with you!" kouchi's brother yelped, jumping up and dragging kouchi away.

"no… REALLy? Never would have guessed that." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes, "so which digimon did you get attacked by?" I asked bordly. "you seem used to this… and familiar with the digital world… have you been here before?" kouchi's brother asked. "bingo- oh I forgot to ask, but what is your name?" I directed at the twin. "koji" koji said grudgingly. "you never answered, which digimon did you get attacked by?" I asked again. "umm… pagumon…" kouchi answers.

I made a face of disgust, "stupid things they are… " I grumbed, turning around. "see you!" I said. Walking away. "wait you just got here, questioned us, and then you leave!" koji shouted angrily. "yep!" I smilled brightly, waving. I was running away and sticking my tongue out at them too. 'so somehow our fates are intertwined… see you soon kouchi, koji.' I thought.

-time skip-

I watched as a girl named zoe transformed into a digimon or legendary warrior. 'so that's a legendary warrior… amazing!' I thought in awe before walking away with patamon.

-time skip-few days later-

I saw a train about to leave and I hoped on the back. "patamon, check if anyone is inside before we go inside… don't want to see if goggle head is there." I growled again. Patamon went inside and yelped- banging came from inside. 'what is going on in there?!' I thought- throwing open the door, "what is going on in here?!" I yelled. Only to see goggle head, kouchi, koji, zoe, and two other kids- a chicken digimon and a rabit digimon…

Everyone stared at me seeing as they didn't know I got on. Patamon was being held by the goggle head. "TK! Help me!" patamon cried from within the google-head's grasp.

My eyebrow twitched. 'how dare he touch MY patamon!' a black aroara surrounded me, making everyone shrink back. "LET GO OF MY PATAMON… NOW!" I yelled at the goggle-head.

He released patamon and he flew into my arms. "TK!" he yelped. My aroara went down and I checked every inch of patamon, "he didn't violate you did he?!" I asked worriedly. "luckily, he only held me for a second!" patamon exclaimed.

"good… oh! Hi kouchi! Koji! Nice seeing you again… and you!" I smiled at them, then turned around to face the goggle head, "NEVER TOUCH MY PARTNER AGAIN!" I smacked his cheek with my hand. "that was a warning." I turned around and found a seat in a corner, leaving everyone in shock for my display.

The goggle head got angry and yelled, "what was that for! I only just meet you!" I snorted, "and you just touched my partner." I growled.

A chicken looking digimon gasped, "y-y-your one of the digidestined! Partner of patamon, crest of hope, defeater of Devimon, savior of the digital world twice along with the other digidestined! It's an honor to meet you!" the digimon said in awe. I blushed, "thank you… your bokomon right?" I asked shyly. "yes it is! You remembered what digimon im called! Im so honored!" bokomon exclaimed, bowing up and down.

"woa- woa- woa- back up a sec… you've been to the digital world before and have saved it? Twice?!" a boy in a blue jumpsuit said shocked. "yes I have been here before… last year actually… and I only helped save it… it was mainly the others who-" I began, then stopped, "anyways I did help the digidestined save this world." I said, smiling slightly. "that's why you seemed so familiar with this place!" koji spoke up.

"yah…", I said quietly… my eyes drooping, "goodnight patamon… wake me up when I start twitching…" and everything blacked out as a fell against the seat.


End file.
